


Ring

by Roisin_19



Series: Inktober 2019 short stories [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisin_19/pseuds/Roisin_19
Summary: A short story inspired by the Inktober prompt - Ring.The time has come for Hannibal to propose to Will, but in order to keep it a surprise tensions rise between them. Hannibal however is no quitter and plans the most romantic proposal for his beloved.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story part of the Inktober collection! I couldn't help myself with this prompt of course it had to be a proposal, I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the love and support from my last story :)

Will and Hannibal had been dating for a few months now, but for our star-crossed lovers it felt as if they had been together since the dawn of time’s creation. So perfectly did they suit each other, life for the couple had never felt so complete. During the autumn evenings they would enjoy each other’s company at Hannibal’s home. He would spoil his darling Will with delightful meals, play lullabies on his harpsicord or read stories while the FBI agent gently nodded off to the soft sounds of Hannibal’s voice. He had even allowed Winston to stay on occasions, and those nights were often the most romantic as they would go for gentle strolls in the late evening glow and return home for cuddles in bed with only the fire lighting the room, and Winston sleeping peacefully by the bottom of the bed. On the weekends however, Hannibal travelled south to spend time in Will’s rustic yet rather romantic cabin. There the couple would lie in bed talking for hours or just listening to each other’s inhales and exhales, their chests dipping up and down in blissful harmony. And when they weren’t loitering in bed Will would go fishing in the stream while Hannibal would perch under a tree, watching his love happily play in the rushing water while he would quietly sketch him. 

Life was beautiful and for our cannibal couple, with it about to become even more delightfully exquisite. 

Hannibal had been relentlessly planning this for weeks, each detail perfectly thought out with even the most minute of things having its place among the bigger picture. Hannibal had decided to propose to Will. It was the natural sequence of events to unfurl for them, the next chapter in their beautifully tragic story. But Hannibal being, well, Hannibal wanted to make it the biggest event of the year. A moment in their lives that would never be forgotten or misremembered, an indelible mark in their shared memory. Hannibal wanted to surprise Will, and for this ideal to become reality he needed to keep it a secret, and for Hannibal this proved far trickier than he had expected. Keeping secrets was like second nature to the psychiatrist, after all he was told people’s deepest darkest fears every day, and never told a soul outside of that office – most of the time. Hannibal thought preventing Will’s suspicion would be child plays, but unfortunately for the lovers it became a rather unamusing game of cat and mouse.

The moment Hannibal’s ineffable plan nearly came to rack and ruin was the night he went to retrieve the ring. He decided that Friday evening after his last appointment he would travel to the bespoke jewellers, about 30 minutes away, and personally pick up the ring to make sure everything with it was perfect. And so it was. The assistant gently placed the ring box on the red velvet counter and invited Hannibal to open the box. With utmost care and affection, he lifted the lid and inside shone the most elegant band of gold with a single ruby perfectly fixed in the middle. The ruby glistened and flicked red rays of light, while the gentle gold of the band gave a light glow to soften the edges of the stone. Hannibal didn’t want to touch the perfect item, not a single scratch or mark dulled the band. He lifted the bottom of the box to inspect the inner part of the ring, and inside was inscribed with Hannibal’s own elegant hand ‘my love is for you alone, my darling.” Seeing his words inside the ring bought tears to the gentleman’s eyes, his mouth just a little open in disbelief at the beauty of it all, and how soon the ring will be on Will’s finger. Hannibal must have stood there for at least 10 minutes just admiring the workmanship of the ring, and his mind imagining how perfect the night itself will be; and the happiness that will fill the two of them, especially Hannibal. Everything appeared to be in perfect order, so with thanks to the assistant Hannibal left with the moon smiling down on him. When he arrived home, the ring safely tucked into his jacket pocket next to his heart, the atmosphere appeared to be off. He sniffed the air and the scent of hurt stung his senses. With a stiffened posture Hannibal entered the living room to find Will on the sofa, a glass of whiskey in his hand and a stern expression on his face. 

“And where have you been?” His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been shouting, the limited lighting in the room made it hard for Hannibal to see his face but he could just about see that Will’s cheeks were flushed.   
“An appointment ran over tonight, Franklyn, do you remember me telling you about him? A pitiful wreck of a man but unfortunately a pitiful man who pays. The appointment was only meant to be an hour but he insisted that it was two this week, he had much to talk about but very little to say. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my love, I hope you were not worried about me too much.” Hannibal’s words were calm, rehearsed, implied to swiftly diffuse Will’s anxieties and move on to forgiveness and a happier topic of conversation. But none of the rules of the mundane ever quite applied to Will. Hannibal’s words only caused him to become even angrier than he was before.   
But this was no ordinary anger, this was a painfully heart wrenching anger. A quiet rage that manifested coldly and calmly, never causing the sufferer to scream or flail their arms wildly. No, this rage was still and composed but terribly present and uncomfortable to witness, always making the other feel helpless as their efforts to calm their loved one go to waste. This was the wretched anger that Will emanated stinging Hannibal’s heart and soul.   
“Is that the story you’re going to stick to, or shall I give you the opportunity to change it now so you don’t get your tails in a twist?” Will’s reply was unexpected and terribly painful to hear.   
“Why do you say that my love? Have I done something to upset you? If so then it is best to allow me to make it up to you rather than simmer in your own resentment of me.” Hannibal once again tried to run a ring around Will, but his lover was too far gone to play his game tonight.   
“Hannibal, stop. Don’t you dare utter another word unless it’s the truth or I swear to god I’ll cut out your tongue, and I would really rather not do that, my love.” The sarcasm at the end made Hannibal take a sharp intake of breath, not once had Will ever made light of their love. Hannibal stayed silent, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor, unable to tell Will the truth or make him feel better. Hannibal was stuck in the middle of his own mess unable to find his way. Finally, Hannibal mustered his trembling courage to speak up.   
“Why would you say it like that? As if it’s not true, as if I don’t love you?” Hannibal’s eye flittered between the floor and Will’s eyes, which were fixed on the fireplace. 

“Because I’m starting to believe you’re lying to me Hannibal and have been for some time. You thought I wouldn’t notice, or perhaps I would but pretend not to notice. The phone calls that suddenly end when I enter the room, the shutting of draws when I come too close to you. Coming home late with what are really poor excuses Hannibal, I thought you would be more inventive then that. Did you think I wouldn’t know, that when you leave the bed in the middle of the night and whisper things in your office, that you were gone? Did you really honestly believe that I wouldn’t suspect that those appointments in your diary were fake, 10 o’clock with Mrs Anderson, on a Friday night? Now I can only guess what you’re doing during those ‘appointments’ but you’re treading on egg shells around me Hannibal. You’re trying to keeping something from me and I’m not having it. So, you can tell me now that you’re having an affair or I can sleep in the guest bedroom with Winston tonight. Your call my love.”   
Will’s words were much worse than Hannibal could have possibly imagined. The horror of his speech still rang in his ears, and the venom with which he spoke them spread deep into his heart and moved him in a way he had never experienced before. Was this what guilt felt like? Was it truly this painful, this all-consuming and unshakable? Hannibal was dumbfounded at first, unable to even mutter ‘I’m sorry’. Instead he stood there feeling like a fool, his cheeks red with shame and his eyes unable to even cast a look in Will’s direction, so unbearable was this feeling. He felt like ripping out the ring and revealing the truth to his beloved just to rid them of this agonizing moment. But his body remained still, his head down cast.   
“…I’m not having an affair Will. I… I’m not having an affair.” Will rose from his seat, downing the rest of the whiskey before coming close enough for Hannibal to see the tear stains down Will’s flushed cheeks.   
“I have to be up early for work tomorrow, don’t worry about breakfast. I’ll see you at some point tomorrow Dr Lecter. Please don’t lie to me.” Will sorrowfully kissed Hannibal’s cheek before leaving the room. Despite everything that had happened, and the tears that were running down Hannibal’s face, he knew exactly what he needed to do next and nothing was going to hinder his passionate love for Will. Hannibal knew he was going to need a very sharp knife, and a lot of coffee for the next few days… 

The following days were both exhausting and painstaking for Hannibal, he needed everything to be perfect for Will. And perfection was unable to grasp the effect Hannibal had been able to achieve. On a warm, lazy Sunday evening Will was alone cuddling his dogs in his home when a knock at his door came much to his dogs disliking. Will answered the door to see Hannibal dressed to the nines in a black velvet suit and red satin bowtie, he was holding a bouquet of roses all different tones of red wrapped in a beautiful ivory bow. In his other hand he held a pair of beautifully polished black shoes and draped over his arm was a matching suit. Hannibal smelt of juniper and vanilla. Will was completely taken aback at his love’s appearance, both physically and metaphorically. He hadn’t spoken to Hannibal for days, still simmering in his spite, but Will couldn’t have been more ecstatic to see his beloved standing in front of him, let alone looking so devilishly handsome. Will couldn’t have been happier to let a smile pass his lips as he asked “What are you doing here Hannibal?”  
Hannibal couldn’t have been happier to answer, “tonight is a very special night Will, it is a night dedicate to you and I and our future. Out appointment is at 8:30 so you better get changed quickly so we can make it in plenty of time. I bought an outfit for you as I wasn’t sure if you would have such attire for tonight. Hurry my love and your curiosity will be satisfied.” Will felt himself jump at the doctor’s words as he took the suit and the roses from his hands and changed as quickly as his hands allowed him too, the laces and buttons taking up most of the time. 

Once Will had changed into his matching outfit he stepped onto his porch where Hannibal was waiting.   
“How do I look?” Will asked sheepishly, he had never been in such an expensive or fancy suit before feeling a little anxious as to where Hannibal was taking him. Hannibal’s hands reached over to Will’s hair where he shaped and styled it, he then straightened his bowtie and kissed his forehead in completion.   
“You look perfect my love, shall we proceed?” Will nodded enthusiastically. 

Hannibal led Will by the arm to his Bentley, the sun setting in the distance. During the drive to wherever Hannibal was taking him, Will couldn’t help but place his hand on Hannibal’s thigh and kiss his cheek every so often letting him know he was forgiven for whatever his sins were. Hannibal smiled like a love sick fool for the entire journey, the anticipation making his smile wider and wider as they got closer and closer. When they arrived at their destination, Hannibal quickly got out the car to open Will’s door like a true gentleman. The gesture made Will blush a little as he placed his hand on top of Hannibal’s as he climbed out the car. When Will turned around, what faced him made him gasp. A rose petalled walk way spread out in front of him, with candles lighting the way to an oak pavilion dressed with ivy and holly leaves, making an archway for them to enter. Fairy lights draped down from the ceiling of the pavilion giving a soft ambient glow to the dining table set for two beneath them. Covering the table were delectable meats, carved thin on a gold platter, sauces of all manners, flavours and colours next to them. Perfectly roasted vegetables in golden handled ceramic dishes were placed in a circle in the middle of the table, with tall wine glasses set either side. Red wine was chilling in a green and gold bucket filled with ice. To the side of the table was another smaller table with covered dishes set out waiting to be revealed as desert. All of this and more was executed solely by Hannibal, who looked on with pride at his work. Will was in shock at the lengths Hannibal had taken, his smile unable to be wiped off his face. Will looked to Hannibal, Hannibal looked to Will, a sense of harmony and tranquillity spread over their bodies as Hannibal led Will to the table tucking in his chair for him before pouring out the perfectly chilled wine. Will however couldn’t start without clearing the air. 

“Hannibal, I just wanted to…”  
“Please my love, there is no need to apologise, all will become clear if it hasn’t already. You are after all my cunning boy. Now let us enjoy this moment together.” Hannibal cut in before Will could apologise, they raised their glasses in unison and toasted to their happiness. The happy couple tucked into their meal; the flavours unbelievable to Will’s novice pallet. The tenderness of the meat, the smoothness of the sauce complemented by the buttery texture and bursting flavours of the vegetables. Will had no idea a carrot could taste so good. The love that swelled between the men encompassed them, no other thoughts but that of each other filled their heads and for Hannibal the wait was almost over.   
“For dessert I have prepared for us a rather theatrical dish, a chocolate sphere with honeycomb pieces and a marshmallow and strawberry sauce. But first allow me.” Hannibal picked up an elegant jug filled with a foggy liquid which he poured over the sphere causing it to melt perfectly around the sides of the dish. 

But it was what was inside the sphere that caused Will’s heart to stop. 

A note was inside with the most elegant handwriting you had ever laid your eyes upon, handwriting that Will instantly recognised. Tears swelled up in Will’s eyes as he read what was on the note: ‘Will you be mine?’.   
Will let out a small cry, not believing what was before his eyes. He leaped out of his chair and turned around to see Hannibal on one knee with the most elegant and eye-catching ring in his hand. Seeing his beloved like this made Will unable to keep his wavering composure, he burst into tears bringing his hands to his face, covering his mouth in disbelief. Hannibal too had tears in his eyes, but a bright smile remained on his face as he asked “Will, you are the love of my life, my true companion of the stars. Not a day goes by where I wish fate could have let us meet sooner, but every day I am grateful to have met you let alone be loved by you. There are a thousand different things I could say, in a hundred tongues but none are enough to express my love for you. From this day forward I pledge myself to you, my life my love and my loyalty. There is nothing in this world that can ever separate us, nothing to break our bond, our love for each other shall be greater than any couple in history. Greater is our love than Achilles had for Patroclus, greater still is it than the love felt by Nisus and Euryalus. Our love shall be etched into the sky itself, and so I ask you, William Graham, will you marry me?” 

There was silence. 

“…yes…yes…YES! YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES, I WILL MARRY YOU HANNIBAL!” Will’s voice echoed out through the trees, his happiness unable to be contained or controlled. Will was smiling so much he thought his face was going to split in two, so much was the euphoria he felt in his soul. So much made sense, all had fallen into place as if the stars had aligned and the planets converged in his mind. Will was bursting with love and admiration for Hannibal who was not less ecstatic as Will was. Hannibal, with tears escaping his eyes, jumped up kissing Will on his soft lips while slipping the ruby encrusted ring onto Will’s finger, so elegantly did it fit, so beautifully did it shine in the light. Neither had felt or believed that such happiness could be felt. Hannibal wrapped his arms round Will’s waist as he slid his arms round Hannibal’s neck, kisses upon kisses were exchanged between the two lover boys not one failing to express their love. Both pulled each other closer, you could almost see the sparks flying off of them, they were so enthralled in one another. After several blissful moments passed Hannibal asked his betrothed one final question. 

“Shall we go to bed, my fiancé?” Will giggled at his new title, his giddiness making Hannibal’s heart swell with pride and affection.   
“I think that would be a perfect ending to a perfect night.” At the final stroke of Will’s reply Hannibal scooped his darling boy into his arms and carried him back to the car. 

Hannibal drove them to a quiet and tranquil cabin, deep in the heart of the forest near the pavilion. There were rose petals adorning the path to the front door and a bouquet of roses in the shape of a heart hung on the door. Hannibal once again lifted his love into his large and protective arms, carrying him to the front door. Will was already undoing Hannibal’s bowtie and the top buttons of his shirt. When they entered the adorable cabin, Hannibal led Will by the hand upstairs to the bedroom where candles adorned the walls and a king size bed with red satin sheets waited in the middle. 

Will smiled to Hannibal, Hannibal grinned slyly before softly closing the door, giving them their privacy to enjoy each other’s love; Will’s ring glistening in the candle light just before the door closed… and a giggle was the last thing the night heard from them. ;)


End file.
